Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow
by ColorBlue
Summary: Mini stories revolving around Naruto and company in an alternative universe where they are modern high school students.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Hinata Hyuuga rushes her way to class only to find that Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame -her best friends- are not there yet. She finds it odd, especially with Shino since he's usually earlier than the time they always agree upon meeting because he likes to be punctual. Kiba too, but Shino is always the earliest. But both of them are missing. Confused by this fact, Hinata checks her phone and sees that it says 7:20AM. Really, they were supposed to meet at 7:15AM.

She looks over the class again and notices that there isn't actually a soul in there. Now that is really odd. By this time there usually is at least three to four people, but again, no one is there.

Hinata walks towards her seat at the front row, second column, and put her backpack on her desk. She contemplates whether to sit down or wander around. She decides on the latter.

Hinata leaves her backpack on her desk and goes to the lunchroom. There she sees some people eating breakfast and decides to do the same as she left her house in a rush in order to meet Shino and Kiba on time (although she got there a few minutes late tsk tsk). As she sits down on an empty table, she sends a text to the both of them asking if there were going to get there soon.

Time passes and Hinata has finished her breakfast, but have gotten no response from any of them yet. Because of this, she goes to walk around the school courtyard to see if she sees them around. As she wanders, she passes by the soccer field and sees a few people in there practicing, but in specific: a blonde-haired male. Her heart skips a beat as soon as she spots him, making her instantly turn around. At this exact moment, Hinata's phone dinged indicating a new text message was received.

It was Shino.

"I'm leaving soon. Woke up a bit late," it read. 'A bit late?' Hinata wonders with a raised brow. She looks at the time on her phone again. 7:33AM it reads. 7:34AM now. This is not like Shino.

"You do know we were supposed to meet at-" Hinata starts writing, but then Kiba's call appears on her screen.

"Hello?" Hinata answers.

"Ughh, Hinata, good morning!" a sleepy Kiba says sheepishly.

"Good morning, Kiba," Hinata replies. "Are you just waking up?" She asks puzzled. Kiba yawns and nods his head, forgetting that they are talking through a phone and not face to face.

"Yeah.." Kiba responds after a while. Hinata sighs in disappointment. "Where are you?" he asks. "I can hear some yelling in the background."

Hinata looks behind her and once again watches the boys, including the loud and unpredictable blond-haired male, play some soccer. "I'm here, at school, near the soccer field," she says a bit irritated because of the fact that none of her two best friends are there when they were supposed to meet almost 20 minutes ago.

"What? Why?!" Kiba asks confused.

"Because… we were to… meet at… 7:15...?" Hinata points out.

"Yeah, but-"

"Wait, hold on, I'm getting another call," Hinata quickly interrupted. She takes the other call and hears Shino's greeting.

"Good morning, Hinata," he says.

"Good morning, Shino."

"You woke up early today," he points out. "That's odd."

"Yeah, and you late," Hinata replies. As she speaks, she makes her way to a bench near the soccer field. "Why are the both of you so late today? Class is going to start soon and we never got to meet before then, like we agreed."

"What do you mean?" Shino asks.

"You two are late!" Hinata repeats.

"Are you okay, Hinata?".

"Ah! Wait! Kiba is on the other line. Let me merge the calls."

"Hello?" Shino speaks up.

"Shiino! Hey! Good morning!" Kiba yells with enthusiasm.

"Why do you need to yell so loud this early in the morning?" Shino asks annoyed. Kiba laughs at this.

"Soooo, where are you two?" Hinata asks.

"I'm on my way," Shino says.

"I'm still home," Kiba says, although barely audible. He's moving around so he cannot be heard that well right now.

"And you?" Shino asks.

"I'm at school; been waiting for you two." Shino furrows his eyebrows in puzzlement at this until it hits him why it might be that Hinata is in school at this moment. There's a brief pause with no one speaking, and all one could hear is Kiba's footsteps going from one place to another and some barely audible curses that he throws at himself. After a moment, Shino speaks.

"So, Kiba, have you realized what is going on with Hinata?"

"What do-" Hinata perks in.

"Yeah!" Kiba replies without giving Hinata a chance to speak. "Poor Hinata. This is what you get for going by yourself," he chuckles evilly. Shino chuckles at this.

"Well, she couldn't have taken us, and we wouldn't had been able to afford it."

"I know, but it just sucks that we were stuck here."

"What would you had done anyway? You just like to stay home and play games."

"Duuude, do you know how many times I have to take Akamaru outside?"

"If it wasn't for him, you would never see the light."

"Guys-" Hinata tries to interrupt to make them explain. She's so confused right now.

"Dude, you're the one that never sees the light! You're always wearing these shades or a hoodie. Like what's with that?"

"It's just comfortable. You know it."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Guyss!" Hinata tries again.

"-it's like 24/7. I bet that's why you're always gloomy. Can't ever see the bright side of things," Kiba jokes.

"That was wack. You're so wack."

Kiba laughs, "Yeah, but you still love me."

Shino snorts at this.

"GUYSSSSS!" Hinata yells this time.

"Oh, Hinata, you're there," Kiba says.

"I have always been," Hinata sighs.

"I'll be there in two minutes. I'll see you soon," Shino says and then hangs up.

"Oh..okay. And you, Kiba?" Hinata asks.

"I'm still home, I'll be there in 15. Need to brush my teeth."

"15 minutes?! School starts around there. You're barely going to make it on time!"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata. See you soon!"

"Wait-!"

"Ah, and how was Australia, by the way?" Kiba asks quickly.

"It was good, why?"

Kiba laughs and hangs up, leaving a puzzled Hinata on the other side.

A few seconds goes by, and a confused Hinata gradually shifts to a panicked one. "No way…" She whispers.

Hinata unlocks her phone and checks her settings. She goes to "date and time" and clicks on it. And there it was, on her time settings. Her time zone was set to "Brisbane". Fudge. She was an hour ahead of Japan's time! She must had forgotten to change it back once she came back from her three-weeks-family-trip to Australia. Hinata screamed internally. She should had known! That explains a lot! Ah!

From a few feet away, Shino sees this unfold, and laughs.

Today was starting so well.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Sakura, honey, you got your lunch box?"

"Yes, mom!" Sakura replies as she hurriedly walks towards the door of their apartment complex. She put on her shoes and opens the door. "I'm off!" She yells loud enough for her mom to hear, who was in the kitchen washing the morning dishes before she left for work later on.

"Have a great day, dear!" Sakura's mom yells back. Sakura closes the door and starts walking towards school.

The morning breeze is a bit cool and feels refreshing. Perfect for finishing waking up and maybe... even... study? Sakura takes the index cards she had prepared last night from her cardigan pocket. She wants to go over the main points from each of the chapters that are going to be in today's history test.

"Let's see…" Sakura reads some of the questions out loud and then thinks of the answer in her head, afterwards turning the index card to make sure she is right. Out of the 28 questions she had written down, only one she had wrong. Almost perfect… but almost isn't quite good enough.

Sakura goes over all of the questions once again, in a random order, but again, she gets stuck on the same question. Annoyed and frustrated, Sakura turns over the index card and re reads the answer many times until it made sense to her. Then, again, she goes over all the questions, in another random order, and once that question came up, she recites the answer word for word in her head. Sakura feels proud at this. She is going to ace this test.

Sakura puts away the index cards once she is near the school. She thinks it would be best to rest her mind a bit, and maybe once she's at school, study a bit more in order to make sure she has everything memorized correctly.

"Good morning, Mr. Konoe!" Sakura greets the school's gate-keeper.

"Good morning, Miss Haruno," the old-man greets her back.

Sakura makes her way to her locker. Next to hers she sees Ino Yamanaka - her friend and rival. She was already changing her shoes for the school's slippers.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura greets the blonde-haired girl.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino greets her back.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asks.

"For today's history test? Somewhat. You?"

"I studied a lot yesterday, so I hope I can ace it."

"You always do," Ino points out as she left her outdoor shoes in her lockers.

Sakura smiles. She changes her shoes and walks through the hallways with Ino.

"I've got some index cards if you want to look at them later," Sakura offers.

"Really? Thanks!"

They both walk through the quiet hallway until they reach the all-knowing point where for every additional step they take, more and more girls were clustered around giggling and spazzing excitedly. That's how they knew they were reaching their class.

"Pathetic. Like if they even have a chance," Sakura whispers between breaths.

"Speak for yourself, Sakura," Ino scoffs. Sakura shoots Ino a glare.

Every morning is the same thing. Girls from every grade and every class hangs around class 2-A during the morning - the class that Sasuke Uchiha is currently in (and Sakura and Ino, for that matter). It's one of the few chances they have to see the really good-looking, cool and mysterious, pale, raven-haired, onyx-eyed, six-pack bearing, 168 cm boy (...no one's drooling). Too bad that it's rare for the Uchiha to be early to class - he gets there either on the dot, or afterwards. Never earlier.

"No, I do have a chance. He at least knows my name, unlike someone I know," Sakura says, glancing at Ino.

"Are you serious?" Ino calls out in disbelief. "You call that knowing your name? He was just stating how he likes sakura TREES!"

"It's a code-word I tell you. He was obviously hinting at me," Sakura says with gleam in her eyes. Ino had to try hard to suppress her laughter.

"Well, let me tell you, if anyone, he's going to end up with me. We're the perfect match - we're both popular and drop dead gorgeous. We'll make the best-looking babies anyone has ever seen," Ino says as a matter-of-factly.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm the prettier AND smarter one," Sakura says.

"Sure, whatever you and your big forehead says," Ino counters.

"You… you pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

Ino and Sakura both growl and glare at each other as they race each other to their classroom, repeatedly calling each other names as they did so. They both slide the class' door open and try to get in at the same time, rubbing and pushing each other off in order to be the first one to get in. This was, of course, another one of their "battles" to see who's better and who deserves Sasuke.

Ino ends up winning this one.

"Heh, too bad Sakura," Ino smirks. "Maybe next time."

Sakura sucks her teeth and makes her way to her desk. Under her breath she swears that Sasuke… WILL be hers.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Nearing to the middle of the field, Naruto Uzumaki turns around to see Choji Akimichi being blocked by one of the opposing team's members.

"Choji!" Naruto yells.

Choji glances at Naruto and then to the other players. He dribbles the ball and tries to outwit the member who's keeping him from running far more into the field. As he takes a left, he makes a quick turn with his feet which moves the ball behind him and then, just as soon, kicks the ball in Naruto's direction, successfully passing by that member. However, another player of the opposing team quickly blocks the ball from reaching Naruto, and the ball is now in the opposing team's possession once again. Choji can't help feel disappointed.

"Darn it!"

Choji doesn't run after that player and just watches as he catches his breath. He's a bit exhausted.

Naruto, on the other hand, runs as fast as he can towards that member. "You won't get away!" he yells, and, when he's near, he slides and swings his foot, tackling the opponent and taking the ball away.

Naruto grins widely - the soccer ball was back in their possession.

Taking the opportunity, Choji quickly takes the ball _and starts running towards the goal._

" _Come on, Choj, you can do it! Run!" The team cheers. And so Choji runs and runs, taking swift turns here and there, and runs and runs. "You can do it!"_

 _Everyone is smiling so wide as they watch Choji nearing the goal. And now he's there, he's near, he's about to kick it, and - gooooooooooooal! Everyone jumps up and runs towards Choj, high fiving him and jumping on him to give him congratulatory hugs. They are all chanting his name._

" _Choji! Choji! Choji!"_

"CHOJI!" Naruto yells.

"Huh? What? Where?"

"Run, man!"

Choji looks around to take in what's going on and sees the ball on his feet. And then it hits him. _Oh man_...

And the game keeps on.

Lots of running, dribbling, kicking, yelling, and passing later, the game comes to an end when there is only 30 minutes left until classes start. The game finalized to a scoring of 2:2 - a tie; something that Naruto and his team members actually felt proud at.

They all head to the boys' lockers room to take a shower before class starts. After showering and feeling refreshed, they all head to their homeroom as a group, their chattering filling up the hallways.

"That was an awesome game!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"Maybe this time we can beat those Akatsuki roaches, and head into the national soccer tournament!" one of them said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison, and then they all laugh in hopes that that may be the case this upcoming season.

As they walk through the hallways, it gets more and more crowded.

"This is such a drag…"

"Shikamaru! You're here!" Choji says.

"I agree. What do they see in that guy anyway?" Naruto asks.

"Well, he's smart," one of the other class' kids chimes in.

"And mysterious," another one says.

"Don't forget that he just emits that cool aura."

"What the heck? Cool aura?" Naruto asks in confusion and annoyance.

"Yeah, like he just seems confident and don't care what other people think. Something like that."

Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto eyes this boy blankly. Is this dude serious?

"AH! SASUKE UCHIHA!" Naruto yells.

"WHERE?!" All the girls asks at the same time.

"In the lunchroom!" Choji joins in, and all the girls flock downstairs to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe that worked," Naruto laughs hysterically.

"Now we know what to do next time," Choji grins.

Shikamaru steps up and slides open the door to their classroom, bidding farewell to the other class. The rest follow suit.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Naruto yells enthusiastically. Everyone groans in return.

"Why is everyone so down?" Naruto wonders out loud. Choji just shrugs.

"Hey there, Naruto!" Kiba greets from on top of his desk.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto leaves his backpack at his desk and then makes his way towards Kiba. "Missed you at today's match."

"Sorry, was studying here with Shino and Hinata for today's test." Naruto glances at Hinata and Shino whose seats were in front and to the right of Kiba's respectively. Just when he was going to greet them, it hits him.

"Today's…. Test?"

"Yeah, fifth period - history. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Fuuuuuu," Naruto rubs his head with both hands in frustration. "Shit, I completely forgot about it! You have to help me, man, I'm so screwed!"

"Heh, of course you forgot," Kiba laughs. Hinata looks at Naruto worriedly.

"May… If you… If you want… maybe…" Hinata starts, but is quickly interrupted.

"Come on, Kiba! Help a dude out," Naruto shakes Kiba. "Your sweet sweet friend." Kiba just smirks. "Okay, fine! Shino!" Naruto turns to Shino, but Shino just stares. "Ughh! Seriously? No one can help me?"

"If… If you want…" Hinata starts again.

"Huh?"

"If you want, use… my notes…" Hinata finally finishes. It takes a moment for Naruto to process what she just said, but once he does, his face lits up.

"Really? Hinata, are you sure?!" Hinata nods and takes out her notes.

"I already studied them. You can have them… to go over… until fifth period starts…"

Naruto takes the notes and grins widely. "Thank you so much, Hinata! I owe you one!"

Seeing Naruto's smile made Hinata's face instantly heat up. She couldn't look at him anymore or else she felt she would explode.

"No… no problem," she says, and Naruto stands up and leaves to his seat. Kiba looks down at her.

"Seriously, when you're around him, you turn into a completely different person," Kiba muses. "Right, Shino?"

"Shut up!" Hinata lowers her head in embarrassment, making Kiba and Shino laugh.

As Naruto makes his way to his seat, he passes by Sakura's and greets her with the brightest smile he could muster, but Sakura just waves her hand at him a bit dismissively.

"Don't give up," Choji pats Naruto on the shoulder. "There's still two years."

"Yeah…" Naruto agrees, and pauses on thought. "Two years," he then repeats, with a smile.


End file.
